


Green

by AsGayAsHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsGayAsHeda/pseuds/AsGayAsHeda
Summary: Hey there quarantine cru! Here's a short one shot to try to pass the time. It takes place after our previous fic but you don't need to have read it to follow this one. ABO dynamics are mentioned but this is not necessarily an ABO fic. Also it's waaaaay less angsty than the last one.Everyone stay safe and socially distanced! Much love!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa gets jealous. Clarke soothes her worries.

Hearing Clarke’s bright laughter was something that Lexa has yet to get used to, even after all these years. Four children and a lifetime of happiness and that sound still gives her goosebumps. Her mate has always been quite serious, so on the rare occasion that brightness overtakes her, Lexa can’t help but lose herself in it. Today though, Lexa feels a slight anger at the noise. Irritation courses through her veins and she can taste bile in the back of her throat.

Clarke has never given her a reason to be distrustful, her fidelity has never been in question, but Lexa cannot help the spike of jealousy as she watches Clarke interact with the beautiful beta woman in the trader stall just outside of Polis tower. Her mate smiles earnestly and pushes her hair back behind her ears with little fingers, the upturn of her lips reaching her whole face and causes the slight crinkle beside bright blue eyes. The trader smirks and reaches out to the alpha, a soft hand playfully rebuking Clarke and coming to rest briefly on her shoulder.

Lexa knows this trader, the beautiful merchant with light brown hair and kind eyes. She is also aware of the former arrangement this woman had with her mate all those years ago just after Clarke became known as Wanheda to all the people of the 13 clans. Lexa moves with purpose now, closing the short distance between herself and the blatant exchange between her mate and her former lover. She adds no softness to her voice as she walks up quickly behind Clarke, placing a possessive hand on the small of her lover’s back.

“Klark.”

Lexa’s abrupt greeting catches Clarke by surprise and the alpha straightens her posture before turning to place a chaste kiss to Lexa’s temple.

“Hey, Lex. This is Niylah. Niylah, meet Lexa.”

“We have met, Klark, but thank you for the formalities.”

Green eyes cut a glare at the woman who dared place a hand on her mate. Lexa knows she is being irrational, but she can’t help the possessive pheromones pouring out of her body at the woman’s presence. Without removing her hand, Lexa moves even closer to her mate, placing a kiss to the crook of her neck, breathing in the spot that she had bitten all those years ago. The bite mark that claimed Klark for herself and herself alone. As her lips meet her neck, Lexa can’t help but open her eyes to shoot another glare at the beta.

Niylah clears her throat and has the decency to look away from the intimacy before her. Claiming her small victory, Lexa smirks when she feels the slightest whimper escape her mate’s chest. Clarke turns to face her, wrapping her own arm around the omega’s waist. Neither one of them are close to their heat or rut, but the jealousy that Lexa feels in this moment threatens to have her rip Clarke’s clothes off right there in the marketplace. If it weren’t for the desire to keep Clarke’s body hidden from this invader, she may have done just that.

“Klark, Aden has requested an audience with us sooner than anticipated today. We need to head back to the Tower. Now.”

Clarke nods her head and bids farewell to her former lover as the pair turn together to head back to their place of residence. Once they are inside the large doors that mark the entrance to the tower, Lexa can’t hold it in any longer. She maintains her arm around her lover’s waist and addresses her in a low voice.

“What was that about, Klark?”

For her part, Clarke has an inquisitive look on her face. Eyes that were previously alight with amusement shine back at her confusion. One eyebrow is quirked up as Clarke struggles to understand this rebuke.

“I’m not really sure, Lexa. Are you talking about my negotiations with the Sankru yesterday regarding the finalization of our trade agreement, or how early I had to leave this morning in order to ensure our children were at training so that I could attend said meeting?”

That response threatens to make Lexa’s jealousy boil over into full on anger. Her jaw tightens and plump lips are pressed together hard enough to form a straight line. Lexa is sure that she is going to explode with anger when she catches a glimpse of Clarke out of the corner of her eye. The alpha’s smile has returned to her face, her pouty lips turned up with her bottom one drawn slightly in between her teeth. Clarke is…amused. Her lover turns her body so that the pair are facing each other within the confines of the Tower elevator as it slowly moves up to the floor with their bedchamber.

“Lex, baby.” She pauses to ensure she has the omega’s full attention, “are you…jealous? Of Niylah?”

Lexa feels her anger melt away, if only slightly. The jealousy, though, is still very present. Green eyes search playful blue ones and the omega feels heat rise in her cheeks.

“Aden doesn’t want to meet with us, does he?”

Lexa steels herself and straightens her posture even more. Hands clasped behind her back, she subtly shakes her head in the negative. Keeping her tone low and serious, she speaks to her lover with absolute authority.

“Actually, our afternoon meeting with the Commander has been cancelled. It is you and I who must conference, now niron.”

The elevator stops on their floor and Lexa reaches out to her mate, pushing her backwards off the elevator and guiding her back to their bedroom door. Clarke’s hand reaches behind her to open it and Lexa presses her back yet again beyond the threshold. The door closes behind them and the omega crashes her lips into the alpha.

There is nothing gentle about her movements. The brunette immediately takes her lover’s bottom lip between her teeth and bites down hard. Clarke whines at the unexpected pain but recovers quickly, pressing her own lips back onto Lexa’s. The coppery taste of blood invades the omega’s mouth and for a moment she regrets her aggression. That feeling melts away as the taste fades away and her mate continues kissing her, soothing all her negative emotions. Lexa softly tugs her alpha’s hair back, stopping the onslaught of kisses ever briefly.

“Yu ste I’an. Ai nau kodon” (You are mine. I do not share.)

“Sha, hodness. Set kiln nau enes. Teik ai” (I am, my love. I don’t belong to anyone else. Take me.)

Lexa rakes her nails down the side of Clarke’s neck and down to her chest. Marks her lover with her possessiveness so that anyone who dared glimpse at the blonde would know she is claimed. Clarke moans with pleasure, reaching her hands up to start undoing the clasps on Lexa’s black leather vest. The omega’s arms are bare, she wears nothing underneath the vest, and as it comes undone the cool air causes goosebumps over the flesh of her tanned arms. Clarke stops a moment before parting the vest to take it off of her mate’s shoulders, the heat of her glare causes her belly to burn hot with desire. Clarke is looking at her like she’s the only person that exists in this world and it causes the omega to swoon.

Even though she was being completely irrational, even though she allowed her jealousy to over run her mind and cause her to nearly lose control, Clarke still loves her. Clarke still wants her. She is still Clarke’s. More and more of her envy melts away as her vest drops to the floor. The alpha moves her mouth down to her lover’s chest, lightly kissing a trail from collarbone to collarbone. She presses her lips into tan flesh, moving slowly back to center then straight down. Light licks and nibbles accompany her kisses as she moves down her sternum and toward her belly button.

The blonde sinks down to her knees and bright blue eyes glance up at her from the floor. Clarke pulls her own shirt up over her head and throws it across the room onto the floor. Pale skin and a dusting of freckles cover her shoulders where flowing blonde hair doesn’t impede her view. Lexa thinks that she won’t ever tire of this woman, this beauty who knows every dark part of her and still chooses to love her in spite of herself. Every time Lexa tried to push her away, every time she said ‘love is weakness’ Clarke persisted. She has loved her when Lexa was afraid to love her back. Though she left her on the mountain, betrayed and broken just hours after their first time together, just hours after they claimed each other, biting each other’s neck, Clarke came back to her. Not without a fight for certain, but Lexa knew she was worth it. She would spend her entire life fighting for this woman, and she would die happy in her lover’s arms.

The alpha brings her attention back to the present with a persistent tug on the front of Lexa’s pants. Those too were a black leather and proving to be a bit of a challenge for the flustered blonde. Lexa places a gentle palm under her chin and moves her hands to pull down her own pants, easing her mate’s tension. Completely exposed before her love, she offers a hand to help the woman up off her knees. Lexa appreciates the gesture, but right now wants nothing more than to feel all of her skin against all of Clarke’s. It is Lexa’s turn to sink to the floor. Clarke’s clothing is significantly easier to pull down than her own. She sheds the brown linen pants and they pool around her ankles. Clarke steps out of them as they both quickly remove their own shoes, that part of foreplay being significantly more awkward.

Both women stand completely naked in front of each other, the depth of emotion runs between them like a vast river. Slow and steady, ever powerful and deepened by the passing of time. Sensing her need for comfort, the blonde moves to her and takes her into her arms. Finally, with all of herself touching all of Clarke, Lexa releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, melting into the embrace.

Now Clarke takes the lead, allowing Lexa to feel the weakness that was threatening to overwhelm her just moments ago melt away into pure affection. Lexa vaguely registers that her feet are moving backwards slowly, at Clarke’s insistence as the alpha’s hands gently roam her heated body. She rolls her head to the side, an invitation for her lover to plant her lips in the small of her neck. Clarke does, and wetness pools between Lexa’s folds in response. Their movements have gone from frantic and full of green envy to sweet and comforting.

The alpha knows her omega is hurting, and even if the pain she feels is self-inflicted, Clarke will not let her feel it for long. Before she realizes where she is, the back of her knees hit the bed. Clarke presses her further, their bodies falling together in a heated embrace. Her hands roam all over her alpha’s back, up her sides and along the crease between her thigh and her ass. Clarke is so soft, she thinks, then she registers a building wetness along her lover’s center. The smell of sex fills her nose and makes her involuntarily buck her hips up into Clarke’s.

The alpha responds in kind, moving slightly to the side so Lexa can find purchase on her supple hips. Lexa takes advantage of this and picks up her pace. The two women are grinding into each other, Lexa’s thigh now pressed up into Clarke’s center as she paints it with slick from her own heated center. Clarke is whispering next to her ear, so softly that Lexa can’t make out the words, but even without hearing them she knows what they are.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Again and again she repeats the words and the omega nearly comes undone. She holds off, wanting just a bit more before she loses herself in their movements.

“Klark”

Lexa croaks out her name with a hint of question at the end, causing the woman to pause momentarily, blue eyes locking on to green.

“Your mouth, Klark. Beja.”

The alpha wastes no time moving down her omega’s body. Once her face is even with her core, she does pause. Lexa catches her with her eyes closed, simply breathing her in. A shiver runs down Lexa’s spine at the worshipful moment and then suddenly, Clarke’s warm mouth presses forward and soft lips close around her clit.

Lexa can’t stop the loud yelp of pleasure that escapes, nor does she try to. Their children are off at their lessons, most of the living quarters inside the Tower are empty at this time of day, there is no one around to hear their passion. Clarke wastes no time going to work on the whimpering omega. She feels gentle suction over her most sensitive area and the alpha’s tongue joins the chorus of her ministrations.

Her hips jerk forward involuntarily yet again, the omega wildly out of control. She knows that in this moment, her loss of control is just fine with her alpha. Lexa’s emotions had gotten the better of her earlier and now the pleasure she feels will do the same. Any negative emotion she may have felt is long gone, replaced by the incessant sucking of Clarke’s mouth and the slow circles of her tongue around her clit.

Lexa can feel her orgasm building low in her belly and she has no desire to stop it or prolong the inevitable. They have all day to spend pouring themselves into each other. When Lexa feels the heat that had been seated in her belly transform into a tightening of her pussy, she simply lets go. The omega lets out a guttural cry that sounds similar to Clarke’s name, her fists clenched tightly around their bed furs. Clarke holds her mouth still over Lexa’s engorged clit, the way that she knows she likes to after an orgasm.

Bright blue eyes peek up at her from between her legs and Lexa simply sighs. Clarke makes her way up her toned body, peppering sweet kisses every few inches until she reaches her mouth. The alpha kisses her deeply, the taste of her own cum now lingers on her lips. She hums in contentment, drawing her lover into her arms. Clarke rests in the crook of Lexa’s shoulder, the two taking the time to just breathe each other in before the alpha stirs again. When she does move, it is to look deeply into her eyes, her head resting on the palm of her own hand.

“You were jealous.”

It was not a question. Lexa hesitates to answer, but only slightly. She knows she is safe here. She knows she can be vulnerable. She knows that love is not weakness.

“Sha. I was. I am sorry Klark.”

The blonde captures Lexa’s plump bottom lip between her own, biting down playfully, a much gentler mirror of Lexa’s earlier action.

“Are you still?”

“No, Klark.”

“Good. Because I am yours. Wholly and completely.”

“As I am yours.”

Clarke’s smile again reaches her eyes, but the sincerity there is unlike the way she looks at anyone else. Lexa returns her smile and pushes Clarke’s hair behind her ears.

“Good. Now that that’s settled, come here. I want you to touch me. We have several hours and I plan on giving myself to you over and over and over again until you never forget that my body belongs to you.”


End file.
